scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Hero King
MLPCV's movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film The Lion King Cast * Baby Simba - Baby Marco Diaz * Young Simba - Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot * Adult Simba - Marco Diaz vs. The Forces of Evil * Young Nala - Mabel Pines Falls * Adult Nala - Star Butterfly vs. The Forces of Evil * Timon - Wander Over Yonder * Pumbaa - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Mufasa - Professor Utonium Powerpuff Girls * Sarabi - Ms. Keane Powerpuff Girls * Scar - Grim Gloom 7D * Shenzi - Naughty Kitty Puppet * Banzai - Varian The Series * Ed - Olaf And The Vikings * Rafiki - Alastor Hotel * Zazu - Mr. Link Missing Link * Sarafina - Queen Moon vs. The Forces of Evil * The Mouse - Jelly Breadwinners * Gopher - Tom Trench Hotel * Hyenas - The Vampires To The Wayne Deadly Six The Lost Worlds Nixels Mixels The Martians vs. Mexicanos The Amoeba Boys and Gangreen Gang Powerpuff Girls Watchdogs Over Yonder Squalien Trio Blake Bill Cipher and His Minions Falls The Boogeyman's Pirates Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz Hi Puffy AmiYumi Legion of Evil Team Life as a Teenage Robot Count Venamus and Minions Supernoobs and The Loud Brothers and The Louds' Doubles Loud House * Cameleon - Hank The Pig Woop Man's * The Wildebeest Stampede - Storm King's Solders Little Pony The Movie * The Vultures/Buzzards - Ozzy and Strut Land Before Time * The Beetle - Cheese X * Baby Kiara - Lily Loud Loud House * Wild Animals - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic People of Townsville Powerpuff Girls Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends The 7D People of Gravity Falls Falls Aliens Over Yonder and People of Welcome To The Wayne To The Wayne Gallery Poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg Character large 332x363 tuck.jpg Marco diaz.jpg S1e8 mabel nacho earrings.png S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png S1e10b Wander Still would've been fun.jpg Grim 2.png The Powerpuff Girls Wiki - Professor Utonium.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-19 at 21.18.44.png Char 123726 Grim Gloom.jpg Screenshot 1726.png Wpid-Photo-Sep-15-2012-418-PM.jpg Olaf-asterix-and-the-vikings-22.1.jpg T yWFzCu5Kw.jpg Mr. Link.jpg S1E24 Queen Moon Takes The Wand.png JellyScreen.png Tom Trench.png The Vampires Welcome To The Wayne.PNG Deadly Six Attacking.png BunchOfNixels2.png Marcianos - vs - mexicanos - -1.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-14 17-04-35-555.jpg 2761926-tumblr lmc92att8v1qa28uwo1 1280.jpg Watchdogs in Wander Over Yonder.png Villains Wiki Get Blake - Trio.png S2E18 Bill and his friends laugh.jpg The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Evil Ami, Evil Yumi and Evil Kaz.png Legion of Evil team.jpg S1 E13 Count Venamus and minions 2.png The Loud Brothers.png The Louds' Doubles.png Hank The Pig.png Storm Guards lead ponies away in chains MLPTM.png Ozzy and Strut.png Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg 77ee6809049950073592a4630892db2e.jpg A group of very happy background ponies.png People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Opening 32.PNG S1e20 Gravity falls towns people.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg Screenshot 20180421 185932.png Scenes Trailers See Also For YoutubescratchCategory:MLPCV Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies